


You’ll Be Fine, Oh Honey Pie

by G0thVen0m



Series: Team Red Magical Girls AU [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Female Foggy Nelson, Female Matt Murdock, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0thVen0m/pseuds/G0thVen0m
Summary: Matilda Murdock is just a rookie at this hero thing, but Daredevil begins taking shape in the late summer months.orThe Nelson family should really keep a closer eye on their children.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Team Red Magical Girls AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673356
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aha! Due to being out of school due to Covid-19, I've had a lot of time to work on fic, so here's the continuation of my Magical Girl AU. 
> 
> Title is from Community Gardens by The Scary Jokes ft. Louie Zong
> 
> By the way, How do people feel about the paragraph indents? is it annoying or do you not care? I feel weird not doing it, It's a work skin though so it can be toggled!

It’s a miracle, the doctors say. An act of god. Shot in the head point-blank and he walks away with minimal damage. He goes home to his daughter and hugs her tight. “Battlin’ Jack” is dead, only Jack Murdock remains. 

Still, his walking among the living is unnatural, and the universe demands a price for her services. Matt Murdock pays that price every day when she trains with Stick, fighting and bleeding. Settling into the motions of her strange, new magic. It’s almost like dancing; when she transforms she can feel the flame that once threatened to consume her roar to life again. Stick pushes her, trains her, and leaves her life completely in a whirlwind. It does her good, to not be screaming at the onslaught of her senses. It doesn’t do her good to lose her mentor, but it’s fine. She still has Dad. She can still push herself and pay the price for her wish.

* * *

Matt asks her dad to teach her to fight, he says no. He says no three times before Matt finally wears him down. He’s much softer than Stick ever was, training is slow-going and sometimes she feels like she’s taking three steps back and two steps forward. Despite this, she grows stronger. Fights harder, keeps going longer. Dances until her feet are bloodied and sore, punches until her knuckles match. It’s the most alive she’s ever felt, and the fire in her soul is growing stronger and more controlled every day.

* * *

Daredevil is born on a warm August day after dance has ended. She’s old enough now to walk home on her own, and as she does so a scream pierces through the sunny silence. Her body moves on its own towards the sound and when she finds the source she just can’t stop. A girl her age, cornered in an alleyway. The older boy above her threatens something Matt can’t decipher. It doesn’t matter anyway, the fire flares hotter than it ever has before when her fist connects with his jaw. He must be a pretty big coward, she knows this both from his choice of target and how it only takes one punch for him to drop the envelope he was holding and run off. When she finally catches her breath, it’s knocked out again as she’s wrapped in a hug by the girl she saved. 

“You’re my hero!” she says, breathless, “you’re.. you’re… a total daredevil rushing in like that! Thank you!” she scoops up the envelope from the ground as she turns to run away, “and, I’ll make sure everyone knows how cool you are, Daredevil!”

Stunned, Matt clutches at her chest where her heart is pounding like nothing she’s ever felt before.

* * *

Another day, another girl. The first girl must have kept her promise to spread the word of ‘Daredevil’ because this time, that’s what the girl in distress shouts. It’s more harrowing this time, this is no teen shaking down a tween, this is a grown man dragging a girl who can’t be any older than seven down an alleyway. 

She hesitates, wondering if it's a good idea to go after them or if she should just run home and call the police. In the end, she’s far closer to them than she is to any phone and already she can feel fire licking at her ankles, urging her to go forward and fight. 

It’s far harder this time, but she does it. Wrestles the girl away from the man and meets his every punch with one of her own. He’s bigger, but he’s sloppy. He doesn’t know how to punch and she can hear the bones in his jaw crack when her fist connects. Everyone says she’s her father’s daughter, and if the ability to punch hard and well is any indicator that certainly rings true. He’s crumpled on the ground but breathing, so she turns her attention to the girl she rescued. They’re both shaking with fear and adrenaline, but she leans down and carefully feels for the girl’s hand before taking it gently.

“It’s okay,” she says softly, hoping to reassure the girl, “I’ve got you, I’m here.” Matt’s majorly scrambling, she doesn’t have any siblings, doesn’t know what to do with this crying girl. The girl dives forward and locks her arms around Matt’s waist. Her head swivels as she listens for anyone who might be looking for this girl, she’s too young to be out on her own without her parents or someone watching her. 

Ah! There! She can hear someone calling out, “Candy! Candy, where are you?” They’re coming this direction. Carefully, she lifts the girl into her arms and carries her out of the alleyway. 

“Is that you? Is your name Candy?” she asks, once she thinks the younger girl can probably also hear the calls. She must be right because the girl perks up and turns her head in the direction of the shouts.

“Foggy! Foggy ‘m here! Right here!” she shouts, and geez kid not right in the ear, yeah? They’re sensitive as hell. She clearly succeeded though, the source of the calls makes a sudden turn and starts running towards the two of them.

“Oh my god! It’s you again!” is shouted from the end of the street by a familiar voice. Which can only be one person when she really puts her brain to it. “Daredevil! I can’t believe it! See, Candy? I told you she’s real!” and geez, now she’s turning to Matt. “How can I ever repay you? We were at the pool and I went to the bathroom and when I got back Candy was gone!”

Ah, Gratitude. How does she respond to this? What should she say?

“It’s no problem, just doing my job.” Jesus Christ, steal it right from a crime drama why don’t you? The girls both seem impressed though, the older girl even lets out a quiet ‘woah’ at that.

“Either way, um. How about… if you come to Nelson’s Hardware on Wednesdays I work the register! I can give you a discount! I know it's not much but I have to thank you somehow!”

“Ah, thank you?'' What does she do with this? Besides, how's she going to go to a hardware store dressed like this? How’s she gonna say ‘yeah this blind girl totally saved your daughter and now is demanding a discount.’

“We’ll use a code phrase, so I know it’s you!” okay, apparently she’s thought it through ‘some, “Candy, cover your ears. How about something like… ‘these nails are rusted’? Yeah! Say that and I’ll know it’s you!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matilda makes a friend in one Foggy Nelson

“Matilda Murdock, what in the fuck are you doing?” is an excellent question asked by Jack Murdock. It’s an excellent question because Matilda is systematically scooting across the kitchen floor, rubbing her fingers over every nail she can find.

“Swear jar.” is all she says, raising her head to listen to her dad look around for a penny, then drop it into the little jar above the stove. She waits until he finishes to continue, “I’m looking for rusty nails.”

“Right. Sweetpea, why are you looking for rusty nails?”

“I need to go to the hardware store. Nelson’s Hardware.”

“Why?”

“Because we have rusty nails. We should replace them.”

Jack paused to think for a moment before shrugging. “I guess that makes sense, why do we have to go to Nelson’s Hardware?”

She pauses, yanking a nail up out of the floor in a fluid motion. “The girl who works the register on Wednesday’s said she’ll give us a discount if we come in”

“Well, we can always use a discount around here…” Her dad trails off, and she can hear him flipping through the papers he writes his schedule on, then the papers with the household budget. “Yeah, I guess we can stop by and get some new nails. We’ll go after I finish up at Fogwell’s and pick up some new nails for the floor.”

She smiles while she gets up from her spot on the floor and walks towards where Jack is standing. She wraps her arms around him in a tight hug, he squeezes back before lifting her off the floor and giving her a quick spin. It makes her dizzy and disoriented, but it’s worth it to hear her Dad’s heartbeat pick up happily every time he does this. When she’s back on solid ground, she places five nails in the palm of his hand and slides into her seat at the kitchen table while Jack starts making lunch.

* * *

Time moves quickly as she goes through the rest of her day. She’s fidgeting during ballet, something that is unusual for her. Usually, she’s laser-focused, going through the motions with a honed precision. Today, she takes it just a bit easier, still taking care to do it all correctly, just a bit easier than usual. From their heartbeats, her different attitude must be making the other girls nervous. She knows the other girls are wary around her and have been since she went blind. At first, she’d sat sullenly in the corner listening to class, flinching with any sudden sounds; Then, Madame Stick had come in and lit a fire under her, driving her to a fervor and precision most her age weren’t interested in. From the outside, she knows she must seem so strange to the other dancers, but it doesn’t change that she wishes they would talk to her as something other than their strange, blind classmate. She wishes they would just talk to her as a friend.

Her dad is guiding her when she steps into Nelson’s Hardware. It’s odd, knowing that someone is about to know who she is both as Matilda Murdock, and as Daredevil. She can feel that she’s blushing, and she sticks close to Dad while he walks towards the counter  
She can tell that it’s the girl she saved, her heartbeat is vaguely familiar and she catches a whiff of whatever scent she must be wearing, some kind of light strawberry-vanilla scent. It’s nice. She must recognize Matt, because she immediately jumps off the chair she’s sitting on behind a counter, sending it scraping against the floor. When she’s standing in front of the counter, she pauses for a moment trying to think of something to say when she hears Dad drop the rusted nails on the counter 

“Um,” she says “T-these nails are rusted? Can you help us find ones to replace them?” 

The other girl gasps a bit in surprise before she responds “Y-Yeah! Totally! I’ll go get my dad to help you find the right ones.” She pauses for a second, “Um, do you want to come up to my room? We can talk and stuff!”

Matt squeezes her dad’s elbow where her hand is resting, “Can I?” she asks. Jack turns towards her, she can hear his heartbeat jump a bit with anxiety, but he nods as he gives the affirmative.

* * *

Foggy leads her up the stairs to her family’s apartment, poking her head into the kitchen to let her dad know there’s a customer who needs him before bringing her into her small bedroom and letting her sit on the bed

“Wow! I didn’t know you’d come so soon! It’s so cool to meet you!” Foggy says quickly 

“It’s nice to meet you too, um, Foggy?” says Matt

“Oh! Yeah, my real name is Francesca but everyone calls me Foggy!”

“That's a unique nickname”

“I know! But my little sister couldn’t say Frankie and would say Foggy instead, so it just stuck!” she trails off for a moment before continuing “So… I guess I should have asked this first but, what’s your name?”

“Oh! It’s Matilda, you can call me Matt?”

“Ok, Matt! Um, so what do you want to do? I have some games but it might be hard to play since you can’t read the cards... I could put some makeup on you?”

“Makeup? I’ve never worn any before..”

“What! Well, I’m a total expert, y’know? I put some on Candy once and everyone said she looked cute! I even practice on my twin, Theo. He doesn’t like it but I’m older so he has to let me. Anyways, don’t worry! I’ll make you look nice!”

“Well..” she’s a bit nervous, but she doesn’t get to do this kind of thing often.. She’s been curious about makeup for a while but there aren't many people around to help her learn. Why not take this opportunity? “Ok, I trust you. Let’s do makeup!”

Foggy seems excited and immediately starts pulling out thin plastic boxes, bags with brushes inside, bottles of thick liquids, and a large book. She sets them on the bed, placing them to the side while she kneels close to Matt’s Face. “Oh! Do you have sensitive skin? I don’t want to give you a rash or anything… We’ll test everything first and you tell me if it doesn’t feel good, ok?”  
“Ok”

That said, Foggy leans close to Matt’s face, carefully holding up palettes to see what colors would look good with her skin and hair. She’s good about narrating everything she does so she doesn’t startle Matt, and she keeps ghosting her hand over Matt’s when she checks if a product is ok to use by swatching it on her wrist. It’s nice, It’s really nice. Matt’s heart beats wildly the entire time as Foggy carefully applies each product to her face. It’s over before Matt knows it, Foggy leaning back to admire her work. From the sound of things, she seems satisfied. 

“Another face done well by Foggy Nelson!” she proudly proclaims, “Do you want to go downstairs and show your dad?”

“Oh! Um, ok!” Says Matt, she’s caught off guard, she had been lost in her own little world. She had to admire how enthusiastic and confident Foggy was in her skills. And, Matt thought, even if it actually looked silly she had enjoyed having her makeup done. So, no matter what, she liked having her makeup done by Foggy. She liked being around Foggy. 

Foggy carefully led her down the stairs into the store and brought her over to the table where Mr. Nelson and her dad were sitting, discussing something. Foggy cleared her throat to grab their attention, gesturing dramatically towards Matt

“Attention, Attention!” she said, “I’d like to present the latest work from Foggy Nelson’s Makeup Counter!” 

Matt could hear both the men shift to look at her, she shuffled a bit waiting for their reaction. Jack was first to speak up 

“Aw, look at you, Matt! My little girl, looking all grown up! It’s really pretty, kiddo.” He said, fondness clear in his voice, “And Foggy, aren’t you talented! It looks real nice, I like the uh, the blue!” 

Foggy puffed up slightly “Thank you! It contrasts her hair very nicely, I think!” 

Mr. Nelson didn’t say anything, but it sounded like he was nodding along and smiling. 

* * *

Mr. Nelson and her dad took a few more minutes to wrap up what they were talking about before Dad announced that it was time for them to head home. He handed Matt a small box of nails to carry and started to lead her out of the store. Before they could leave, however, Foggy stopped them.

“Hey wait! Matt!” she said, “It was so nice hanging out with you today, will you come by again?” 

“Oh! Sure! We can hang out again really soon!” 

“D’you promise?” Foggy asked, “Will you pinky swear on it?”

Matt stuck out her pinky, letting Foggy wrap her own pinky around it.

“Alright! Here’s to being friends forever! Bye, Matt! Have a safe walk home!”

Matt laughed a little to herself, waving goodbye before leaving with her dad. As they walked home, Matt was thinking about how excited she was to be with her new friend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me while I continue work on this AU! This chapter really did not want to come to fruition, but I managed it! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and look forward to the continuation of this AU! I think the next fic will likely focus on one Wilhelmina "Wade" Wilson.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are ALWAYS appreciated, even a keysmash or emoji!


End file.
